Les Secrets du Rubis
by Lovely Starnight
Summary: Gwendolyn Shepher jeune lycéenne de dix sept ans découvre une secte suite aux révélations de sa meilleure amie elle va découvrir de nouvelles personnes et se rendra vite compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à voyager dans le temps. La rebelle la sexy Gwendolyn va leur montrer ce que ça fait de se chauffer de trop près à une Shepher hors de question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds
1. Chapter 1

**Trilogie de Gemmes : Les Secrets Rubis**

_Mon histoire commence au moment ou Gwendolyn rejoint les veilleurs (dans la version du livre), dans cette histoire on trouvera une Gwendolyn totalement différent des livres et du film. Dans cette fiction, elle connait parfaitement les fantômes et sait qu'ils existent, elle sait faire la différence entre un vivant et un fantôme. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas._

_**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre plus ou moins houleuse**_

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, tout les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je vis, dans cette salle immense, ma charmante ''_cousine_'', sa mère et sa grand mère. Halléluia ! Et moi qui pensait pouvoir les éviter. 1_Govno_ _ ! _Je pu distinguer aussi un groupe d'hommes. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?! Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ma traîtresse de mère viens de m'emmener voir la secte _qu'adore _sa mère, sa sœur et sa nièce. Tout ça à cause de mon autre traitresse de meilleur amie.

- Grâce, que fais-tu ici ? demanda lady Arista.

_On est venu faire la fête, ça à l'air si cool ici..._

- Elle dit que Gwendolyn est le rubis hurla à moitié Glenda.

_Oui hurlez encore plus fort, je crois qu'on ne vous a pas entendu au Brésil._

- Comment ? Est-ce possible ?! Demanda lady Arista.

_Non, nous sommes des fantômes immatériels._

- Il semblerait en effet que Gwendolyn soit le rubis dit .

_Je ne suis pas une pierre_, j'ai envie de hurler. Déjà en arrivant mum qui ne trouve rien de mieux à dire que _« Je vous apporte le rubis »._ Et là ils sont tous en train de me regarder tels des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire... Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis là...

_Flash Back :_

J'attéris près de Leslie dans St Jame's Park.

- Ma déesse ! Gwenny est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

- Mais tu saignes ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je regardais l'état de mon épaule, c'est vrai que c'était pas joli à voir. La blessure n'avait pas l'air très profonde, mais le sang qui se trouvait autour ne rendait pas la blessure agréable à regarder.

- Ça, c'est rien.

Je lâchais l'épée que j'avais gardé dans la main, merci ma déesse, il n'y a personne. Je m'appuis contre le premier arbre que je trouve, et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? me demanda Leslie en s'installant à côté de moi.

Que lui répondre, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous étions en train de courir quand tout à coup, j'ai ressentis ce vertige désormais familier. Nous nous étions arrêtées avec Leslie et j'avais de nouveau fait un saut dans le temps. J'avais attéris près du lac et je m'étais faite attaquer par une bande d'hommes qui se trouvaient là et psalmodiaient des incantations, rien que ça, déjà, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

Il faut croire que le fait d'attérire en pleine nuit au milieu de moines incantant contre les démons n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus utile. Bien entendu pour que la partie soit égale ils étaient armés et moi pas. Évidemment.

J'avais quelque peu réussi à en désarmer un des hommes, lorsqu'un autre, me planta sa satané épée dans l'épaule.

- Tu devrais en parler à ta mère... me reprocha Leslie en interompant mes pensées.

- On en a déjà parlé Less, il est hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- Mais tu t'es faite blesser.

- Je demanderai à Manu de me faire un bandage.

- Vu l'état du bras, des points de suture seraient peut-être la bienvenue.

- Nous verrons bien soufflais-je, puis remarquant qu'elle avait son téléphone dans les mains, je lui demandais : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'écris à ta mère il faut la prévenir me répondit-elle, décidée.

- Non Less m'écriais-je en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains... trop tard le message était déjà envoyé.

_Fin Flash Back :_

La minute qui suivit mum m'appelait et je dûs la rejoindre pour partir avec elle pour Temple, l'endroit même où je me trouve, entouré de gens (friqué, très certainement) habillé en costard, cravate avec eux Glenda, sa fille et sa mère.

Tous me regarde comme des bêtes enragés, enfin plus particulièrement les Montroses présent dans la salle, ainsi qu'un homme, plutôt grand, les cheuveux blanc, un regard polair, et un petit garçon de six ans environ tentant de se cacher derrière son pantalon. Je souris intérieurement, le pauvre, il ne faut pas être une flèche pour savoir qu'il s'agit d'un esprit.

Pauvre petit bonhomme, il est si jeune, comment a-t-il pût mourir aussi jeune ?!

Question réthorique bien évidemment.

Le reste de l'assemblé, à savoir qui sait déjà présenté et une énième personne, il me détaillait attentivement de la tête aux pieds, et j'en fis de même. C'était un homme grand, les cheveux poivre et sel, et des yeux ressemblant à de l'ambre. Des yeux de loup, un loup déguisé sous une peau de mouton afin de nous mettre dans la poche plus facilement. Une fois qu'il eu finit de me détailler, il s'avança vers moi gracieusement, je plissais légèrement les yeux, mon visage ne laissait rien transparaître, mon regard était glacial. Mais tout ceci ne l'impressionnait guère, mais je pûs constater avec satisfaction, qu'il n'était pas aussi insenssible que ça à mon expression, il n'avait peut être pas peur, cependant, il y avait dans ses yeux, que je n'avais pas céssé de regarder, une lueur de défit, ou plutôt, d'admiration.

- Enchanté Gwendolyn, je suis Falk de Villier, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance me dit-il cordialment.

_Perfide créature_, pensais-je, _Je vois bien qui vous êtes Mr. De Villier, et sachez que l'on peut être deux a jouer à ça._ J'hochais simplement la tête sachant qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, se tourner vers mum.

- Grace, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir lui dit-il ave un baise main.

_- Trop galant _; pensais-je

- Falk repondit simplement mum en rougissant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, séieusement ?!

- _Saute lui au coup pendant que tu y es..._

Mum sursauta, tout en me lancant un regard plein de sous entendut.

- C'est un plaisir partagé répondit élégamment mum.

- _C'est un plaisir partagé, gnin gnin gnin, t'es trop sexy en plus..._

Nouveau regard meurtrier. Non, mais franchement, c'est le monde qui tourne à l'envers. Qu'elle mère drague un mec aux aspects dangereux devant sa fille ? Personne, sauf ma mère.

- _Gwen _ pensa ma mère avec prévention.

- J'aurais peut-être préféré que se soit dans de meilleur circonstance poursuivit Mr. de Villier.

- Effectivement fit mum en retirant sa main.

- _N'accorde jamais ta main à celui qui pourrais te la couper..._

_- Jolie proverbe, de qui est-il ?_

_- Gwendolyn Shepher..._

Mum me jeta un regard amusé. Nous aurions bien poursuivit notre petite conversation, mais nous fûmes interromput par Mr. de Villier.

- J'aimerais savoir commença-t-il. Ce qui nous vaut cette visite, Grâce.

- Je crois que Glenda vous a tout dit.

- _Dit où hurler... fis-je avec ironi._

- Hum, intéressant. Tu prétends donc que ta fille, est le Rubis.

_- Je ne suis pas une pierre abrutit de mes deux..._

- Oui fit ma mère avec assurance. Gwendolyn a déjà fait des voyages dans le temps.

- Vraiment ?! demanda-t-il surpris. Tu as déjà fait des sauts dans le temps ? me damanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- _Oui, mais ce n'est une surprise pour personne _je secouais la tête négativement.

Il hocha un sourcil et se tourna vers Mum. Cette dernière me regarda avec colère.

- Elle a déjà fait un voyage qui à mal tourné.

- Elle prétend le contraire fit remarquer Falk.

- Elle dirait n'importe quoi pour quitter cette ville.

- Hum... Tu n'aimes pas Londre ? me redemanda-t-il.

_- Si j'adore cette ville c'est pour ça que je veux mourir ici _je hochais les épaules.

- N'as-tu réellement jamais fait de sauts dans le temps ?

-_ Mais je me tue à vous dire que si... _ je hochais de nouveau les épaules.

Il haussait les sourcils de nouveau. Tous était ahurie. Glenda n'en pouvant plus, se releva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installé à côté de sa fille pour se mettre à hurler.

- Mais vas-tu parler à la fin ! hurla-t-elle.

Je hochais de nouveau les épaules, histoire de bien la faire enrager. Elle se leva d'un bon, et sortit. Je jubilais inérieurement. Je sentais mon visage de l'extérieur. De glace comme d'habitude, comme j'aime paraître. Mais à l'intérieur je jubilait, je sautais de joie. J'aurais presque pûs lacher un sourir si au même instant, un jeune homme n'était pas entré dans la pièce en fracassant la porte. Tout le monde le regarda, mais lui ne regardait que Mum et moi, avant qu'il ne remarque Falk et lui demande :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Glenda vient de me dire qu'il y avait un problème. Et qui sont-elles ? Demanda-t-il en nous désignant du doigt mum et moi.

_Un problème ? Un problème ? C'est nous les problèmes ? Il se fou de moi se mec. Je lui dirais bien le fond de ma pensée à ce mec._

Apparemment, Mum eût les mêmes pensée que moi, nous nous regardâmes, et je crûs distingué en elle, une lueur de colère.

- _Chiche..._

Elle secoua la tête légèrement.

- _Je ne suis plus une gamine _dit-elle avec évidence

_- Qui sait _fis-je à mon tour narquoisement.

- Il s'agit de Grace Shepher, la tante de Charlotte. Et de sa fille, Gwendolyn Shepher.

_- Ou plus communément appelé : Les problèmes._

- Oh, hum, enchanté fit-il en s'approchant de ma mère pour lui faire un baise-main. Je suis Gidéon de Villier.

- Le fils de Falk je présume ? Demanda-t-elle, si je ne l'avais pas connue autant que je la connais, je n'aurais pas pûs dire que sa voix chevrotait légèrement.

- Non sourit Mr. de Villier 2. Pas son fils, son neveu.

- Oh fit-elle avec soulagement.

- _Tu ne pourrais pas être plus soulagé Mum, vas y je t'en prie montre leur à tous que tu es intéréssée par ce __Mr. de Villier__. Qu'ils puissent bien se fiche de toi après._

Elle me lança de sale regard.

- Permets-moi de te présenté ma fille, Gwendolyn, le véritable rubis.

- Comment ?! Fit-il abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que.. ?

- Oui, il semblerait que Gwendolyn soit le rubis fit .

- Mais c'est impossible intervint pour la première fois Lady Arista. Gwendolyn n'est pas née le bon jour.

- Si justement fit mum. Gwendolyn est née le même jour que Charlotte.

La surprise se fit autour de nous. Le silence qui suivit prouvait qu cette annonce leur avait causé un sacrè choc. _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, _aurais-je voulu dire. _Ce n'est un secret pour personne. _Mais je ne dis rien. Je tournais a tête pour les regarder lorsque j'accrochais un regard vert. _Qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça, lui ? _Je pûs lire dans son regard une sorte de pitié. Attends, je lui fait pitié, moi ?! N'importe quoi. 2 Otuplyat' _._

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard.

Ses yeux sont si beau. Ils conservent tant de tristesse, tant de douleur. Ils ont la clarté de la Lumière, mais ils sont aussi sombre que l'obscurité. Il y a un message dans ses yeux, un message que je n'arrive pas déchiffré, tout du moins pas encore.

Se fût l'homme qui ne s'était pas présenté qui rompit ce silence, et qui me fît sortir des yeux de ce _Gidéon_.

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire ça ?! Vous ne nous croyez tout de même pas assez stupide pour ça ?!

- C'est la stricte vérité fît mum en désespoire de cause.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Grace ? Demanda Mr. de Villier.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Gwendolyn que ce qui était arrivé à Lucy.

_Lucy_. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parler d'elle. Lucy, ma cousine qui avait fuit avec son petit ami. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle était un peu comme moi. Celle que tout le monde dénigre, que tout le monde critique. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est Grand-Tante Maddy qui m'avait un peu expliquer qui elle était, mais bon, Grand-Tante Maddy à la salle manie de s'embrouiller les idées.

- Oh, en effet votre nièce a beaucoup perdu dans l'histoire continua l'homme obscure. Elle a juste volé le plus précieux trésor des veilleurs.

- C'est Paul qui a volé le chronographe et qui a entrainé Lucy dans cette histoire intervint Lady Arista qui avait l'air bien mieux au courrant que moi.

_Le chronographe._ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette chose ?!

- Oui, oui la calma Mr. de Villier. Nous avons tous notre propre opinion sur cette histoire. Et nous ne tombrons pas d'accord sur la version finale.

_Hum... Intéressant_. Ils savent qui est Lucy. Et je présume que Paul est son petit ami. Et si ils ont volés ce chronographe, ils ne doivent pas être très apprécié chez ces hommes. _Intéressant. _Ça signifie que si Lucy et Paul, ont volé le chronographe ensemble, c'est qu'ils ont appris quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas.

- Lucy et Paul était tous les deux au courant de ce qui leur arriveraient après avoir volé le chornographe intervint .

_Hum... _ à l'air, lui aussi, d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre. Bien plus que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans cette salle. _Si je veux en apprendre plus sur tout ça, c'est l'une de mes seules chances._

Il y eut un silence, un silence qui dura longtemps. Un silence qui me fit penser qu'aucune de ces personnes ne se faisait réellement confiance. _La confiance est une vertu qui est difficile à obtenir, mais si facile à perdre. _

Le silence. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Je voulais que ce soit Charlotte qui est le gène. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut. Elle devait avoir le gène, je... nous espérions que Charlotte aurait le gène.

- Mais c'est elle intervint Glenda en arrivant, elle devait s'être calmé avant d'entendre Mum. C'est elle, et pas cette attardée. Ça ne peut pas être Gwendolyn, c'est une prématurée, mais regarder là enfin se qu'ils firent tous. Elle est née avec deux mois d'avance, ça se voit tout de suite.

- Gwendolyn est toute à fait normale fit ma mère calmement.

- Elle ne parle pas, comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est normale cria Glenda à bout.

- Elle est normale, elle sait parler fit ma mère en commençant à hausser la voix.

- Mesdames, calmez-vous voyons tenta .

- Tu n'as pas le droit, tu as toujours été jalouse de moi cria Glenda en se jetant sur mum.

- Jalouse ? Et pourquoi l'aurais-je donc été ? cria-t-elle a son tour.

- Grace, Glenda fit Lady Arista. Je vous en pris.

- Tu n'as jamais accépté que je réussisse.

- Tu n'as jamais accépté que je sois heureuse...

Et blablabli, et blablabla. Mais quel âge ont-elles pour se disputer ainsi ? Je vis que tous présents dans la salle, tentèrent de les arrêter. Tous excépté Gideon, qui regardait tout cela d'un drôle d'air. Charlotte, qui était statuffié et blanche comme un linge. Et moi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de voler ça à Charlotte...

- Tu n'as pas à insulter ma fille...

Je commençais à sentir un vertige. _Oh non, pas maintenant_. S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant. Si seulement... Ma tête me tourne. Oh non, on peut pas retenir ce truc là ? Non ? C'est trop demandé ?

- C'est Gwendolyn qui a le gène...

- Non c'est Charlotte et ça l'a toujours été...

J'ai la tête qui tourne, des vertiges dans le ventre. _Non, non, non pas maintenant._

- Gwendolyn est une attardé...

- N'insulte pas ma fille...

_Non, taisez-vous, stop. Silence. _Les vertiges s'intensifie, ça ne va plus tarder. _C'est vraiment pas le moment._

- Tu n'as jamais accépté que se soit ma fille qui soit extraordinaire...

- Gwendolyn l'est plus qu tu ne le penses...

- J'ai dit stop hurlais-je avant de sentir mon corps quitté le sol.

Je tombais lourdement au sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer. Je relevais la tête et tombais sur un regard clair, celui d'une jeune fille, un regard bienveillant. Je me relevais en sursaut, et la jeune fille (rousse soit dit en passant) me regardait avec curiosité lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras t la fit se reculer.

- Fais attention Lucy, on ne sait pas avec qui elle est prévint un jeune homme qui la tirait.

Je me relevais lentement. _Lucy ? Ma Lumière dites moi que c'est pas vrai. _L'homme qui la retenait semblait assez proche d'elle, et ils avaient l'air de savoir qui j'étais. Je regardais le reste de la pièce, et je rencontrais une personne.

Une jeune personne, un jeune homme plus précisément. Un jeune homme qui ressemble étrangement à...

- Lord Montrose dis-je neutrement. Lucy Montrose et Paul de Villier.

- Gwendolyn Shepher fit Lucas en s'approchant de moi. Ne soit donc pas aussi formel que ça avec nous, voyons. Nous faisons tous partit de la même famille.

Je les regardais tous les trois, ils ont l'air bizarre, mais celui qui à l'air le plus censé, c'est tout de même Paul. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Des yeux ambres, comme Falk, mais dans les siens se trouvaient plus de lumière que dans ceux de Falk. Il me fixait lui aussi. Je reculais légèrement le pied, il me rgarda attentivement et dit d'un ton iroique :

- Je ne veux pas t'attaquer, et toi le veux-tu ?

Je me redressais.

- Pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire fis-je d'un ton toujours aussi neutre.

Il me regardait bizarrement, soudain je compris.

- Quand nous rencontrerons nous dans mon futur ou plutôt dans votre passé ?

- Depuis combien de temps, fais-tu des voyages dans le temps ? Me demanda Lucy.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions fis-je d'un ton un peu brusque.

Elle sursauta et resta derrière Paul. Se fût Lucas qui parla en premier :

- Nous nous rencontrons depuis déjà longtemps Gwendolyn, depuis au moin 1953.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je fais des sauts depuis près de deux mois.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore atteint tes seize ans. Si ? Redemanda Lucy.

- Si depuis un peu moin d'une semaine. À quel âge vous ai-je rencontré la première fois ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous vouvoyer fit Lucy d'un ton rassurant.

Je la regardais, silencieuse.

- _On ne se connaît pas, et puis je fais ce que je veux..._

Grand-Père sourit.

- _Je sais._

Je sursautais, il m'entends ? Mais il est mort avant...

- Comment fais-tu ? Demandais-je. Tu ne peux pas...

- J'ai appris beaucoup de chose, en rendant visite à tes grand-parents.

- Grand-mère me surprendra toujours par ses choix souris-je.

- N'est-ce pas ?! Fit-il lui aussi souriant.

_Grand-père... _C'est tellement bon de le revoir. Je me demande comment je peux oublier qu'il est mort. _Pas encore._

- Gwendolyn, il faut que nous parlions fit Lucy.

Je la regardais.

- Oui, il faudrait bien, j'ai un tas de question pour vous.

Lorsque j'attéris dans le présent, je trébuchais dans le vide, et je vins cassé une vitrine qui gardait un vase, certainement très vieux. _Aïe, ça pique._ Je me relevais, et touchais mon épaule, _ouch. _Je regardais autour de moi et...

- Gwen, oh ma déesse, non.

Nous n'étions pas seules. Je me relevais.

- Ne bouge pas me dit l'homme rsutre de tout à l'heure en s'approchant de moi.

Je me reculais.

- Ne m'approchez pas fis-je sur la défensive.

Il sursauta. Je mis ma main dans mon dos et tirais d'un coup sec, le morceau de vitrine qui s'était logé dans mon dos se retira, comme lorsque l'on retire un couteau de la motte de beurre. Apparemment ça les surprend, enfin quoi ? Je sais parler, et me retiré un morceau de verre du dos n'est pas extraordinaire. _Bien que ça fasse un peu mal._ Raah, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bougé de ma place... _Satané Paul._ J'en ai marre, la prochaine fois je lui botte le cul.

Je me redresse.

_Hum..._

- 3_S__hlyukha.__._

_- _Gwen ! s'écria Mum outré.

- Je vais bien fis-je simplement.

De nouveau ils avaient l'air assez surpris. Je m'approchais de Mum :

- Tout va bien fis-je rassurante.

- Vas te faire soigner murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais bien.

- Gwen... me supplia-t-elle.

Je la regardais, pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose avec elle ?

_Hum..._

- Arrête de bouger m'ordonna le .

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ma déesse, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Le , ou bien , était entrain de me recoudre. Aller encore une cicatrice... J'avais bien tenté de le convaincre de ne pas me recoudre, et qu'un simple pensement allait suffire, mais non. Il faut recoudre.

J'étais seule avec depuis au moin une demi-heure. Personne ne nous avait accompagné. Mum devait être entrain de s'entretenir avec Mr. de Villier, et très certainement Lady Arista et Glenda.

tira sur le fil, et le coupa.

- C'est bon bougona-t-il.

Je soufflais, quel amabilité.

Il vint se mettre devant moi, et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pûs les étudier à loisir. D'un bleu clair, qui ne reflétait que tristesse. Je penchais la tête sur le côté.

- Ne bouge pas râla-t-il.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi triste ? Demandais-je sans réfléchir.

- Depuis quand parles-tu ?

- Parler ne sert à rien, si personne n'écoute répondis-je simplement.

Il me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Un mort. Un proche.

- Je suis désolée pour votre fils dis-je doucement.

Il sursauta et s'appreta à parler, mais je l'interrompis :

- Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux là où il est, et qu'il veille sur vous dis-je en regardant le petit garçon derrière lui.

Il me regarda bizarrement mais je crus comprendre que c'était fini. Je me levais, descendais de la table, remis mes affaires, pris mon sac et sortis. Une fois dans le couloir, je pris le temps de réfléchir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai parlé de ça avec lui ? Je n'étais pas censé être au courant, alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai parlé de son fils ? De son fils qui est mort et en plus qui est un fantôme ? J'ai révélé mes pouvoirs à un inconnu ? J'ai parlé de ma double vision avec un inconnu ?

- Quel 4_suka_ ?

Je balançais mon point dans le mur, et sentis mes os craqué. _I govno._ J'en connais un qui va pas être content. Nan, j'en connais même deux qui vont pas être content. Rahhquel conne, quel conne, quel conne. 5_Chto suka, Chto suka.._

Je continuais mon avancé dans le couloir, en remuant mon poigné. Lorsque j'entendis des paroles :

- Je t'en pris Charlotte.

- Des symptômes fantômes, c'est tellement humiliant.

Tiens, Charlotte et Mr. de Villier.

- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu t'en moques s'écria Charlotte, au son de sa voix, je comprend qu'elle est entrain de pleuré.

- Mais je ne m'en fiche pas retorqua Gideon.

_Oh non, pitié, me dite pas que c'est une dispute de couple ?! _

[- Je trouve seulement que ta cousine est à plaindre.

- Tu trouves ?

_Oh oui, tu trouves ? Moi à plaindre j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi._

- Réfléchit un peu ! Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Elle n'a pas la moindre idée... Comment va-t-elle rattraper tout ce que nous avons appris ces dix dernière années ?

Je ne parirais pas la dessu 6_dorogaya _!

- Oui pauvre Gwendolyn d'une voix un peu emprunte de pitié.]

_Hum, la pitié ne te vas pas Charlotte. _

- Vous allez avoir des problèmes avec Gwendolyn, elle n'est pas du genre a respécter les règles.

_Ç__a dépend de quelle règle tu parles Charlotte._

- Oui, elle m'a l'air assé spécial. Quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure elle m'avait l'air d'être une personne très rebelle.

_Rebelle, moi ?! Oh mais tu ne sais pas à quel point dorogaya. _

Bon ça suffit, il est peut être temps de sortir de cette endroit. Je fis claqué mes talons, puis je sortis du coin où je me trouvais, ils se tournèren tout les deux vers moi. Je leur jetais un regard noir puis toqua à la porte et entrais dans la salle.

- Gwen, ma chérie tu vas mieux ? Demanda mum.

J'hochais la tête.

- Bien fit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je vis Glenda enrager. Elle se leva et salua les veilleurs avant de partir. Lady Arista se leva aussi mais elle, elle pris la peine de nous adresser quelques mots.

- Grace, Gwendolyn nous nous verrons ce soir.

_Compte la dessus Aris., compte la dessus._

Une fois qu'elles fûrent partis, Mr. de Villier prit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant, il faut que Gwendolyn rencontre le comte.

_1: govno _ : merde

_2: otuplyat' __ : _abrutit

_3: shlyukha_ : Putain

_4: suka : _conne

_5: Chto suka _: quel conne

_6: dorogaya_ : chéri

_[abc] _: le passage entre crochet, est un passage tiré du livre.

_Bon, un premier chapitre, pas vraiment extraordinaire, je dirais même asser nul, je ne suis vraiment pas emballé par ce chapitre, mais je sais que je ferais mieux par la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, alors voici donc la suite du chapitre 1 avec énormément de retard (je suis vraiment désolée), je tiens à dire que pour ce chapitre je suis vraiment mitigée, il y a des passages dont je suis fière, d'autre un peu moins. _

_Voilà, voilà donc bonne lecture à tous..._

_**Chapitre 2 : Voyage tumultueux**_

- C'est hors de question objecta Mum.

- Cela suffit Grâce ! Cria à son tour Mr. de Villier. Le comte n'est pas dangereux et maintenant qu'elle est ici qu'elle est ici – notre Rubis – elle dois se vouer à l'organisation.

_Je ne dois rien du tout espèce de..._, je souffle un peu et croise les bras. Du calme Shepher ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre le contrôle.

- Je suis sa mère, bien sûre que ça me regarde s'insurgea Mum. Et je refuse qu'elle rencontre ce salopard du XVIIIe siècle qui...

- Je vous pris de respecter le comte l'interrompit d'une voix dure.

- Le respecter ?! J'espère sincèrement que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous écoute tout de même, cet homme n'est qu'un monstre et je ne ….

Et blablabli, et blablabla, je n'en peux plus... Je reste imperturbable et continue de les écouter se disputer comme ils le font depuis des heures. Nous sommes tous regroupés dans la superbe salle des sculptures et des fresques, est debout derrière Mr. de Villier et Dr. Charlatant et Mum les affronte les fusillant du regard un à un. Je me trouve près de la porte affalée contre le mur recouvert d'une tapisserie au couleur chaude composer de sirène, de dragon, d'elfe, d'être merveilleux en bref.

_Bref_, je suis adossée au mur téléphone en main, oreillettes aux oreilles et je tente (en vain) d'écouter Amy Lee interpréter Sally's Song avec sa voix envoûtante interprétation gâcher par ces quatre gamins qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de se disputer. Je textote Leslie pour lui dire à quel point à quel point je lui en veux :

Gwen.S : Je vais te trucider si je ressors d'ici vivante.

Je reçois sa réponse quasi instantanément :

Les.H : C'est si horrible que ça ?

Gwen.S : Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ?

Les.H : Euh... Ouais ?!

Gwen.S : Je souffre le martyr...

Pas de réponse, soudain je sens un truc qui me dérange, je redresse la tête et la tête et je le vois qui me regarde. Mr.J'appartiens-à-Miss-Parfaite. Je lève son sourcil, le regard glacial, il me jauge et je distingue dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement « Tu t'amuses ? De quoi ? De moi ? », je grogne « Saleté d'homme ». Je m'apprête à détourner le regard puis je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_Mudak__1_

Je le fusille du regard et me concentre de nouveau sur la conversation, tandis qu'Amy Lee termine de chanter sur des notes mélodieuses :

- … je vous le dis une dernière fois Gwen ne rencontrera personne cria de nouveau Mum.

Mr. de Villier s'apprête à parler mais s'interrompt lorsque l'on entend un superbe air de rock retentir. Je répond sans même regarder qui m'appelle.

- Shepher

- Gwen, oh ma déesse ça va ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mal ? Et t'es avec qui ? Demanda ma best avec inquiétude.

- Je suis avec une bande de gamin de 4 ans qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se disputer pour un jouer fais-je d'une voix neutre sans cesser de regarder le petit groupe d'adulte je continue en me dirigeant vers la porte : Je vais bien, on va juste m'implanter une puce, m'acheter un collier et une laisse, tu sais comme on fait aux animaux pour l'esclavage je dis ça d'un ton méprisant puis j'ouvre la porte disant : Et toi comment ça va ?

Je regarde les pigeons s'envoler et les passant marcher dans la rue, la musique est forte mais pas suffisamment pour me laisser surprendre, j'ai tous mes sens en alerte mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser bercer par _l'Automne_ de Vivaldi.

Leslie avait l'air vraiment... Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'elle s'en veut. En tout cas hors de question que je lui pardonne aussi facilement ma vie va vraiment être un enfer maintenant.

_Oh oui Les, tu vas le regretter._

Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retourne et tombe sur des yeux incroyablement vert, il me détaille et j'analyse ses yeux.

Ses yeux. Ma déesse ils sont tellement clairs. Ils sont tellement triste, en colère, absent, indépendant... Il y a tellement de chose dans ses yeux.

Je pince des lèvres et secoue la tête. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? _Je détourne le regard et tente de l'oublier... Mais c'est impossible, sa présence me gène, je ne peux pas réfléchir. Je lui jette un regard furtif :

- _Tu me déranges..._

Il s'installe à côté de moi.

_- Tu fais quoi là ?_

Il regarde les gens marcher puis me jette un regard en coin pour répondre au mien, il sourit. Je lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- _Désolée beau gosse, mais tu n'es pas mon genre._

Je regarde de nouveau les passants.

- Ta mère s'en veut j'ai l'impression commence-t-il. Je crois qu'elle a mal pris le fait que tu parles d'elle comme si elle voulait te tenir en laisse.

Je me tais et l'écoute, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle mais bon. Le silence s'étire entre nous, il se tourne vers moi pour m'observer ouvertement, je ne le regarde pas et reste insensible à ses yeux inquisiteurs.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ta langue ricane-t-il.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je luis dise ? Je sait comment va réagir ma mère. Alors oui j'ai dis ça pour la blesser afin qu'elle comprenne que je lui en veux, oui j'ai fait comprendre à ces hommes que je les méprisais, oui je suis une garce, que veut-il savoir de plus ?

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas parler ? Me demande-t-il soudain.

Je lève un sourcil :

- Que voudriez-vous que je vous dises Mr. de Villier ?

Il me regarde et penche la tête sur le côté, un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Eh bien, que voulez-vous me dire Miss. Shepher ?

Je secoue la tête, vraiment les hommes sont exaspérant. Tous les hommes. Je remets les oreillettes dans mes oreilles, et me retourne vers la rue. C'est vraiment désespérant les hommes, surtout ceux de la ville, et dire que je me plains de cet abrutit de Dorian, mais ce n'est rien comparer à _ç__a_.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fout pas la paix ? _Ce que c'est énervant.

- T'écoutes quoi ? Me demande-t-il après quelques instants de silence en me tirant sur une oreillette.

_Non mais attends... _Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il a déjà l'oreillette en place et il écoute avec moi un instant l'_Automne._

_Vraiment exaspérant celui là._

Je préfère ne pas réagir, lui montrer que je m'en fiche, _« La meilleur façon de s'en débarrasser c'est de ne pas s'occuper de lui. La meilleur défense, c'est l'indifférence » _me souffle ma conscience. Je l'approuve et regarde donc les passants. Le morceau se termine et j'éteins la musique et me redresse laissant volontairement tomber ma seconde oreillette. Peut-être qu'ainsi il comprendra que je ne veux pas de lui et que je m'en vais. Je le contemple tandis qu'il garde ses yeux fixés sur le sol.

- _À__ quoi tu penses ? _Je demande sachant qu'il n'entend pas, mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi _« Il n'est qu'humain après tout, pas descendant d'une grande famille » _je secoue la tête pour reprendre ma conscience _« Non, il n'est pas qu'humain, c'est un voyageur dans le temps, un descendant de Saint-Germain, il descend aussi d'une grande famille »_.

- Tu vas rester là longtemps à me regarder ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça dépend répondis-je m'étonnant moi même. Tu comptes rester longtemps assis avec mon oreillette ?

Il redresse la tête, et me regarde intensément. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te cache ? » _me demande ma conscience. _Je ne sais pas, mais ses yeux sont un vrai reflet de contradiction._

Ses yeux... Des yeux vert, sombre et claire, heureux et malheureux, ouvert et fermer... _Oui très contradictoire._

Il se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux, une marche nous sépare, je suis en haut lui en bas mais nous sommes à égalité. _« Non, il sait des choses sur toi et toi non, vous n'êtes pas à égalité » _me reprend ma conscience. Il me tend l'oreillette sans jamais quitter mes yeux, je la reprend et enroule le tout autour de mon téléphone. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage et je plisse les yeux.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amuses tant chez moi ?_

_- _Vivaldi hein ? Demande-t-il avec son sourire toujours en place.

_- Et alors ? _Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu es très surprenante il penche la tête sur le côté. Ta sonnerie est un morceau de rock mais tu écoutes du classique. Tu fais croire que tout ça ne t'atteins pas mais tu leur en veux. Tu parais distante mais tu tiens à ta mère il secoue quelque peu la tête. Tu es très contradictoire.

- Et toi tu analyses beaucoup de chose, et tu en dis beaucoup trop sur ce que tu apprends répondis-je sous son regard surpris.

- Tu préférerais que je ne te dise pas ce que je sais sur toi ? me demande-t-il un peu hébété. Que je te cache des choses ?

- Ne jamais révélé son jeux avant la fin de la partie répondis-je simplement en me retournant.

Je m'éloigne et il ne me suit pas, tout du moins c'est ce que je crus.

- Tu comptais me laisser en plan ? demande-t-il amusé.

- Je comptais aller régler cette histoire.

- Cette histoire ? demanda-t-il perdu. Quelle histoire ?

Je ne répondis pas. _Tu verras bien dorogoy__2__, tu verras bien. _Je continuais mon chemin, il n'obtiendra rien de plus de moi, _« De toute façon tu en as suffisamment dis si tu veux mon avis »_ me dis-je en mon fort intérieur.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la splendide salle des sculptures j'entrais sans toquer, et me retrouvais devant mum blanche comme un linge assise sur un canapé, et le groupe de... comment avait dit mum déjà ? Un groupe de pseudo scientifique new age. Bref ils se trouvaient tous les quatre réunis derrière le bureau.

Tous me regardèrent entrer avec des yeux plus ou moins surpris, je compris alors ce que voulait dire -yeux quand il disait _« Elle a mal prit », _elle ne l'a pas mal prit, elle se sent mal.

- _Oh __M__umy !_

- _Gweny, excuse moi je ne voulais pas _elle s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. _Tu n'es pas un animal c'est juste que.. _

_- Non __M__um, excuse moi, je sais que tu ne cherches que mon bien pas comme ces hommes. Mais je peux prendre ma décision toute seule._

_- Je sais mais... _le comte de Saint Germain est mauvais termina-t-elle dans un murmure en me lâchant.

- Gwendolyn commença alors que je quittais les bras de Mum pour la regarder dans les yeux sans la lâcher du regard. Nous comprenons ton accès de colère. Il est tout à fait normal que tu ne veilles pas que l'on régente ta vie...

- Tu dois rencontrer le comte de Saint-Germain l'interrompit Dr. Ronchon. Tu n'as pa...

- Je ne dois rien du tout l'interrompis-je à mon tour sans lâcher Mum des yeux elle m'adressa un signe de tête, est-ce qu'elle va réellement bien ? D'ailleurs repris-je en le regardant si vous vous croyez en mesure de me donner des ordres vous vous trompez lourdement . Sachez que je n'écoute personne.

- Une sale habitude reprit . De plus c'est docteur, pas monsieur.

- Pour vous ça resteras fis-je en regardant Mr. de Villier Et sachez que je ne resterais pas une minute de plus en ces lieux je me retourne vers Mum qui me regardait avec un petit sourire peiné. Allons-y nous avons rendez-vous et j'ai horreur d'être en retard.

Je m'apprêtais à partir les laissant, à défaut d'une meilleure expression, sur le cul. Je m'avançais vers la porte mais Mum m'interpella à son tour :

- Gwen, tu dois rester ici, c'est pour ton bien dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pour mon bien ou pour ta conscience dis-je en me retournant à sa grande surprise, mais j'en ai marre que tout le monde prenne des décisions à ma place, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoins qu'ils s'occupent tous de moi, je sais très bien le faire toute seule, alors oui je l'admet je suis en colère mais si elle veut absolument que nous en parlions devant ces hommes aux regards de loup qui ne tienne qu'à m'emprisonner on peut le faire maintenant, je suis prête.

- C'est toi qui m'a emmener ici, cependant tu maintiens que tu refuses qu'il s'occupe de toute cette merde, il va falloir choisir une position Mum, et crois moi il faudra bien la choisir, ou tu les laisses s'occuper de tout ça et tu les laisses prendre toutes les décisions sans ton accord, ou bien tu me laisses gérer cette histoire à ma manière en liberté. Un choix simple.

Silence.

Pas de réponse.

Je me redirige vers la sortie mais me fais une nouvelle fois arrêter. Cette fois ci, cependant ce n'est pas la voix de Mum qui me perturbe, mais celle de .

- Tu as raison me dit-il tandis que je m'arrêtais et me retournais. Tu as raison nous ne t'avons pas demandé ton avis il me regarda avec gentillesse et bienveillance. Que voudrais-tu faire Gwendolyn ? Souhaites-tu, ou non, rencontrer le comte de Saint-Germain ?

Nouveau silence.

Il me pose vraiment la question ? Ou bien est-ce une stratégie ? Est-ce que c'est une technique de manipulation ? J'en sais rien... _« Mais as-tu vraiment envie de savoir ? » _me demandais-je de nouveau. _Non ! _Ce ne sont pas les questions à se poser. Les vrais questions sont : Pourquoi veulent-ils absolument que je rencontre ce comte (ou pas d'ailleurs) ? Que cachent-ils ici ? Pourquoi le comte serait-il si dangereux ?

- Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le rencontrer ? demandais-je à Mum.

- Il est dangereux elle me regarde, je le sens, et je sens sa peur.

- N'importe quoi ! cria . Le comte est tout sauf dangereux.

- Je t'en pris Gwen, fais moi confiance me dis Mum, je me retourne, elle est à mes côté. Le comte peut te faire plus de mal que tu ne l'imagines.

_Du mal ?!_ Un comte mort il y a des années peut me faire du mal ?

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'inquiète tant ? _je demande sans comprendre.

Pas de réponse. Je ne la lâche pas du regard, cherchant (en vain) quelque chose dans son regard qui pourrait me dire pourquoi elle a si peur. Mais je ne trouve rien, je ne vois rien mis à part la peur. Très bien, dans ce cas je découvrirais pas moi-même ce qui l'inquiète tellement chez ce comte.

Quelque chose dans mon regard doit me trahir, elle me regarde et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle ferme les yeux.

- Gwendolyn réfléchit bien, c'est dangereux. _Très dangereux_.

_Très dangereux ? _Dans ce cas j'y vais, et nous verrons plus tard.

- C'est d'accord, je m'entends dire. J'irais voir ce comte.

Mum et moi nous trouvons dans les jardins du Temple.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter.

- Tu aurais dû me dire ce qui t'inquiète.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter si c'est juste pour le danger.

- Ce n'est pas juste pour le danger je répond après quelques minutes de silence.

Il y a un nouveau silence entre nous, un silence durant lequel je me demande ce qui l'inquiète tellement. Mais aussi depuis combien de temps elle connaît secte ? Et depuis quand elle connaît Mr. de Villier ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Mr. de Villier ? Je m'entends demander.

- Oh Gwen c'est une longue histoire et... je la regarde regarder la fontaine du centre. J'étais jeune, et je faisais souvent des erreurs elle se tourne pour me regarder.

- Tu es sortie avec lui ? je demande ahurie. Tu es sortie avec cet homme imbu de lui même ?

Elle hoche la tête et j'éclate de rire, ce qui explique bien des choses. Visiblement ils ont un passé très houleux ensemble. Je me demande brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé, tout en m'arrêtant progressivement de rire. Je secoue la tête...

Les histoires d'amours...

Non ! Stop. Pas maintenant. Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. Et regarde vers les grilles à l'opposer de notre position des touristes nous regardent ahurie, envieux. Des chinois3 nous photographie, ils pensent certainement que nous sommes des personnes importante...

- Gwen je t'en pris, fais attention.

Son ton me fais de nouveau m'intéresser à elle. Elle est inquiète vraiment.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui te fais peur ? je demande.

- Le comte de Saint-Germain est dangereux c'est tout ce que je sais, tu surestimes mes capacités si tu crois le contraire, tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de Lucy et Paul...

_Lucy et Paul._ J'en entends tellement parler, depuis tellement longtemps. À chaque fois qu'arrive la conversation sur le grandiose destin de Charlotte, on abordait toujours le sujet de mon autre cousine avec Tante Maddy et Mum. Une cousine que j'ai toujours trouvé énigmatique, et que j'ai toujours voulus rencontré, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée.

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui..._

Bien sûr je pourrais dire ce que j'en pense, je pourrais dire que Paul est un mec totalement barge, que Lucy est bien trop gentille pour comploter contre qui que se soit comme tout le monde le prétend. Je pourrais dire que Grand-Père Lucas, les soutiens, je pourrais dire qu'il sait aussi ce servir de son esprit pour communiquer. Je pourrais dire que je les ai rencontré pour la première fois et qu'ils m'ont attaqués, je pourrais dire aussi que Paul à tenté de me tuer, puis que nous avons parlé, parlé longtemps.

Je pourrais dire tout ça à Mum, mais je ne le fais pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Mum, tout va bien se passer, je sais prendre soin de moi je la regarde et lui offre un bref sourire. Allez dis-je en me levant. Ils vont m'attendre et toi tu devrais aller chercher Nick et Caroline...

Elle observe la main que je lui tends pour l'aider à se relever, la prend finalement en souriant.

- Tu dois faire attention Gwendolyn me prévint-elle tandis que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grille pour sortir de ce paradis de tranquillité. Le comte de Saint-Germain est connu pour lire dans l'esprit des gens, il peut entendre tes pensées.

- Mais le comte de Saint-Germain est mort, Mum et...

- Pas à l'époque où tu vas m'interrompit-elle.

- Et même s'il peut lire dans les pensées, n'oublie pas que je suis une Shepher. Nous avons chacun nos particularité, et tu connais les miennes.

Elle me regarda sans pour autant être rassuré.

- Oui tu as raison finit-elle par admettre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la grille nous vîmes et Villier nous attendre. Mum passa devant eux sans jeter un regard à Villier mais en adressant un sublime sourire à . Apparemment les vieilles rancunes sont tenaces. Puis elle se tourne vers moi et prend dans ses bras, me prenant au dépourvu.

- À ce soir me dit-elle enfin en me relâchant.

- Alors c'est elle ? Mon nouveau modèle de beauté ? _Qu'elle est belle..._Viens ici, mon petit oiseau, viens que je t'observe un peu... une petite femme rondouillarde me fit tournoyer autour d'elle, elle avait un petit accent ( français selon moi ). _Une beauté, vous m'avez ramené une beauté..._ Tourne un peu me demanda-t-elle. Alala, une petite brune, je vais habiller une brune quelle joie... elle partit fureté dans les allées de vêtements que comportait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

- Gwendolyn, permet-moi de te présenter , notre habilleuse, coiffeuse, styliste et conseillère de dernière minute me dis tandis que j'observais la petite dame voyager à travers la pièce.

Cette pièce d'ailleurs est... monstrueuse. De par sa taille et de par ce qu'elle contient. Des milliers de vêtements, des milliers de robes à froufrou. _Oh ma Déesse_. Pitié pas ça, pas à moi, dites moi qu'ils ne vont pas me forcer mettre ça, pas des robes... _« Dites moi que je rêve. »_ Je secoue la tête tant je suis dépitée. Je vois la tornade qui revient vers moi et qui m'arrache à .

- Viens, viens elle sortit un mètre de sa poche et pris mes mesures. _Parfait._ Un vrai petit cou de cygne, pas besoin de faire trop de réajustement avec les vêtements que j'ai créé pour l'autre fils de fer.

- Mais, je suis plus petite que Charlotte et elle est plus mince aussi, vous ne devez certainement pas avoir que ça à faire, peut être que je peux juste y aller avec mes affaires je supplie presque.

- Je suis payée pour ça mon petit cou de cygne. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça.

- Je peux peut-être... mais avant que je ne puisse terminer elle m'entraîna dans une autre salle et me m'affubla d'une chose dont je ne vis à quoi elle ressemblait qu'en sortant.

Je me regardais dans le miroir. _J'hallucine. _Une robe dans les tons crèmes avec des voilages rose et de petites fleurs brodées sur la robe. J'ai l'impression de porter un tutu, avec cette cloche qui me sert de jupon. est entrain de me lasser le corset, c'est fou ce qu'on est bien dedans. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les femmes de l'époque se trouvaient mal dedans au point de tomber dans les pommes. On est bien, c'est sympas, mais pas sur moi.

- _Magnifique._ Tu es vraiment splendide.

- _Si vous le dîtes._

- Oh mais tu parles français.

- _Un petit peu._

- _N'oublie pas, tu es magnifique et le comte de Saint Germain __apprécie toujours une jolie demoiselle._

- _Si vous le dîtes _; répétais-je sans grand enthousiasme.

me fais entrer dans une salle, ferme la porte et m'enlève le foulard qu'ils m'ont mis sur les 'elle bande de _o__tuplyat _4. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je tombe sur affublé d'une redingote prune. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à être ridicule.

Je sens un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Il m'observe aussi, et je détourne la tête.

- Bien maintenant, allons y, Gwendolyn avance toi m'ordonna Villier.

- _Je vous déteste, vous et vos ordres !_

Malgré mes réticences, je m'avance, il me demande de lui tendre ma main, ce que je fais, il m'indique un clapet à travers lequel il me demande de mettre mon doigt. Mais avant il demande à Gidéon un mot de passe.

- _Quad redit nescitis_ répond Gidéon.

- Gwendolyn, le mot de passe.

- _Quad redit nescitis_ je répond en maudissant les hommes qui ne se donne jamais la peine de prévenir qui que se soit de leurs informations.

Je presse le doigt dans le clapet et sens une petite aiguille me percer le doigt. Aussitôt s'ensuit une vive lumière rouge et je ressens le vertige en fermant les yeux avec force.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je suis dans une cave, il n'y a aucun bruit.

- Très accueillant je murmure pour moi même.

- N'est-ce pas me répond une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et voie Villier n°2.

- Jolie redingote je dis simplement dans le noir tandis qu'il allume une torche.

- Jolie mémoire me répond-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? je demande sans faire attention à ses propos.

- Maintenant ? Tu vas rencontrer le comte de Saint Germain.

La route est cahoteuse. La voiture µ qui nous mène à son comte. Lorsque nous sommes remonter au Temple et que -Prune à demander à voir le comte on nous a bien expliqué qu'il était en visite chez quelqu'un. Enfin avant qu'ils ne nous disent ça (ou plutôt qu'ils le disent à -Prune), il a fallut qu'il leurs donne quelques explications. _Je hais les hommes qui passent leur temps à parler. _Bref par la suite on nous a fait préparer une voiture (sous les ordre de -ce-que-je-dis) et nous sommes donc en route vers je ne sais quel endroit où se trouve ce satané comte vue que -ce-que-je-te-dis, m'a explicitement demandé de me casser.

Résultat je suis dans cette voiture, conduit par un _gentleman_ en redingote jaune canari (encore plus ridicule que -Prune), qui conduit soit dit-en passant, comme un dératé. _« __À__ notre époque il se ferait sucré son pari en un rien de temps »_ pensais-je en observant le paysage.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends du comte ? me demanda Mr.Redingote.

Que veut-il que je lui réponde ? Je m'attends à ce que cet homme soit un gros salop, et qu'il ne me donne aucune réponse au question que j'aimerais lui poser. Je m'attends à tomber sur un type complètement barge, aussi barge que Rogatyy5 comme dans les légendes de Grand-Mère. Un homme monstrueux qui ne sait que faire souffrir les gens, et les utiliser pour servir ses intérêt.

- Tu vas recommencé à ne pas parler ? demanda-t-il de nouveau en soupirant.

Je ne répond toujours pas, je ne le regarde pas. Je préfère mémorisé le chemin que nous empruntons. C'est tellement plus amusant.

- Ce pourrait-il que Charlotte est dit vrai ? demanda-t-il dans une énième tentative, je tourne malgré moi la tête vers lui avant de me rendre compte que je me suis fais avoir en beauté. _Qu'est-ce que Charlotte a bien put lui dire ?_ Peu importe. Je me détourne de nouveau de lui. Mais la curiosité l'emporte.

- Et peut-on savoir ce que Miss. Montrose vous a rapporté ? Ou bien est-ce un secret d'État ?

- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? me demanda-t-il encore, (sûrement pour me faire rager, mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi), je me contente d'hausser les épaules. Elle m'a confié qu tu étais légèrement rebelle, que tu adorais faire tourner les gens en bourrique (particulièrement ta tante) mais aussi que tu découchais régulièrement.

- Wouha fis-je pas du tout impressionner dis donc tu sais tellement de chose sur moi, c'est injuste que je n'en sache pas autant. Mais attends ! je m'exclame en le regardant dans les yeux. J'en sais autant, il paraît que tu es un virtuose récitais-je me remémorant les conversations qu'elle avait avec cette adorable Cindy tu es aussi magnifiquement beau, et es doué en tellement de domaine finis-je sarcastique.

- Je crois que c'est belle et bien de moi dont elle parlait fit-il tout sourire ( pas croyable le mec). Mais vue ce qu'elle m'a dit de toi, je présume que tu as écouté aux portes ?

- Vue ce qu'elle t'a dit de moi ? Parce qu'elle a été capable de dire autre chose que de se plaindre dans ce couloir ? je le regarde défaillir. C'est étonnant de la part de Charlotte. Mais puisque tu me connais tellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à te parler !

Un silence suivit mes propos durant lequel je me détournai de lui. Le paysage continu à changer, à défiler, et je me demande quand est-ce que nous arriverions.

- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à propos du comte, peu importe ce que ta mère à dit.

- _Je ne suis pas inquiète _; dis-je levant les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Laisse moi décidé par moi-même l'importance des propos de ma mère tu veux ? Dis-je tout de même à son attention tandis que le cocher s'arrêta.

On nous fit entrer dans une belle demeure de ville, un laquais vint nous chercher pour nous emmener auprès de ce fameux comte. Il nous fit traverser les couloirs et nous ouvrit finalement une porte après y avoir frapper. -te-connais-Charlotte-m'a-tout-raconté, entra en premier. Il fit une brève révérence, que je suivis tandis que l'un des trois hommes s'avança vers -te-connais-Charlotte-m'a-tout-raconté :

[- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, mon jeune ami, dit celui que je tenais pour le comte de Saint-Germain.

Son visage rayonnait.

- Lord Brompton, puis-je vous présenter l'arrière-arrière- petit-fils de mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils ? Gideon de Villiers.

- Lord Brompton !]

Voilà aller petite présentation en bonne et du forme.

[- Je trouve que mon lignage s'est magnifiquement développé, du moins optiquement parlant, dit le comte. Il semble que j'ai eu tout de même la main heureuse dans le choix de ma dame de cœur. Son nez outrageusement crochu a complètement disparu avec le temps.]

Je me sens lever les yeux au ciel, les hommes tous les mêmes, bien que certains possède un peu plus de discernement que les autres et ne se vante pas de chose dont-ils ne sont pas réellement les créateurs.

[- Ah, mon cher comte ! Voilà que vous essayez encore de m'impressionner avec vos histoires incroyables, dit lord Brompton, tout en se laissant retomber sur une chaise si minuscule que je craignis de la voir se briser.

Ce lord n'était pas un peu rondouillard comme Mr George... c'était un vrai tas de graisse !

- Mais je n'ai rien contre, reprit-il, amusé. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas avare de surprises.

Le comte rit et se tourna vers le jeune homme sans perruque.]

J'observe le comte qui ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi pour l'instant _« Normal »_ me dis-je _« Il est bien trop occupé a plaisanté avec Lord Brompton, sur ses merveilleuses idées »_.

[- Lord Brompton est un incorrigible incrédule, mon cher Miro ! Nous allons devoir réfléchir un peu plus pour le persuader de notre affaire.

L'homme répondit dans une langue étrangère, dure et hachée, et le comte éclata de nouveau de rire.

Il se tourna vers Gideon :

- Lui, mon cher arrière-petit-fils, c'est mon grand ami, mon ami de cœur, Miro Rakoczy, plus connu dans les Annales sous le nom de _Léopard noir_.

- Enchanté, dit Gideon. ]

Et rebelote, de nouvelle présentation, je détourne le regard tandis qu'une nouvelle conversation entre le comte et son _ami_ dans cette langue étrangère reprend. Je ferme les yeux, tout ceci m'ennuie... profondément.

Soudain je me rends comte que la conversation entre ces _gentlemen_, si j'ose appelé ça des gentlemen, c'est interrompu et qu'ils ont tous à présent les yeux rivé sur moi. _« Oui messieurs, je suis une femme. Oui je porte une robe. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ces regards »_ je pense exaspéré.

- _Eh bien jeune demoiselle, je suppose que vous êtes le Rubis ?_ demanda le comte, je remarque du coin de l'œil -Prune me regarder avant de s'avancer en direction du comte pour lui remettre une lettre qu'il sortit de sa poche.

Le comte de Saint-Germain lu la lettre, tandis qu'un silence régnait autour de nous.

- _Il s'agit comme vous pouvez le constater d'une erreur de jugement, n'est pas le Rubis éduqué par les veilleurs._

-_Ce qui explique pourquoi elle n'est pas rousse. Et ne parle pas._

- _Effectivement, elle n'a pas suivit d'entraînement de langue..._

- _Puis-je me permettre _; les interrompis-je. _De corriger vos propos ? J'ai été éduqué à la langue comme tous les citoyens de notre époque._

Ils me regardent tous. Deux avec indifférence. Un avec stupéfaction. Et un autre avec une lueur dans le regard que je ne saurais définir autrement, qu'en une lueur dangereuse.

- **Je vois que vous maîtrisez parfaitement le français, votre mère vous à donc éduqué aux langues ? C'est étonnant sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas vous laissez voyager.**

**- Effectivement, ma mère à toujours eu un grand intérêt pour les langues, un intérêt partagé par la famille de mon père. De plus, au vue de la grandeur de notre famille, je me devais de maîtriser les langues pour comprendre tout le monde.**

- _**Bien et qu'elles autre langues maîtrisez-vous ?**_

_**- Eh bien l'anglais, évidemment, le français, l'allemand, le latin, le grec, le russe, l'espagnol, le mandarin, le suisse, le congolais ainsi que le tibétain.**_

_**- Intéressant, onze langue, votre famille doit-être extrêmement nombreuse. **__**Puis-je vous demandez qui vous a appris le tibétain ?**_

_**- Vous le pouvez, mais je ne pourrais vous répondre.**_

- Qu'as-tu donc de particulier ? demande-t-il en me zieutant drôlement et reprenant sa voix normal. Mis à part ta grande maîtrise des langues.

- Et vous ? je répond simplement.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant que Lord Brompton n'explose de nouveau de rire, me faisant craindre le pire pour cette pauvre chaise.

- Il semblerait chère comte, que vous êtes aller chercher loin cette jeune demoiselle insolente, pour votre comédie.

- Il semblerait oui répondit-il sombrement, avant de reprendre un grand sourire et de s'adresser à -d'une-splendide-ligné. Mon cher petit-fils, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers une porte, d'où il invita -d'une-splendide-ligné à le suivre.

Ce dernier bien entendu le suivit, me laissant seule avec le _fameux Léopard Noir_ et son bon ami Lord Brompton.

Je déteste les hommes.

- Je vous en pis Miss, venez-vous asseoir à mes côtés m'incita Lord Bompton me prenant par la main.

M'asseoir ? Si je dois m'enfuir je préfère rester debout. Je répondit courtoisement que je préférais être debout, de toute façon je n'aime pas être assise. Ça ne dérangea pas Lord Brompton qui s'installa dans un fauteuil.

- Alors commença-t-il amusé vous venez du XXIe siècle ?

- Il semblerait, effectivement j'acquiesce poliment, il me regarde avant de rire sous cape et de reprendre :

- Bien dans ce cas quel est donc le monarque de votre époque ?

- Je crains milord, que nous ne possédions pas de monarque, il est décédé il y a peu, mais nous avons bon espoir de voir son fils monter sur le trône lorsqu'il aura l'âge adéquat.

- Vraiment ?! s'insurgea Lord Brompton. Votre monarque est mort et vous portez une parure aussi coloré, n'êtes-vous point en deuil ? Comment se peut-il ?

- Je crains, milord, que vous n'ayez mal interprété mes paroles. Notre monarque est décédé depuis deux ans déjà, notre cher Henri XX ne peu accéder au trône fis-je prenant un regard contrit cherchant à l'amadouer.

Les hommes sont si crédule, enfin les hommes du XXVIIe siècle surtout. _Durak _il ne me croira pas si je lui dis que nous ne possédons plus de roi mais que nous sommes en démocratie et que notre reine ne sert que de figurante. Je suis même sûre qu'il ferait un arrêt cardiaque si je lui disais que les femmes peuvent voter, porter des pantalons et participer au gouvernement.

- Ma pauvre enfant, on vous a demander de réciter des abominations Lord Brompton est aussi blanc qu'un linge, il me ferait presque pitié. Rakoczy qu'est-ce que le comte a demander cette enfant? Parjuré le roi !

- Je doute que c'est ce qu'on lui ai demandé de réciter répondit simplement le sombre et dangereux Rakoczy.

- Et dites-moi ma jeune amie _« sa jeune quoi ? » _; quand est-il de la France ?

- La France, cruel et magnifique France, milord quels barbares sont-il dans ce pays, ils ont décapité leur roi ainsi que cette pauvre Marie-Antoinette, n'est-ce pas monstrueux ?

Lord Brompton au lieu de s'insurger de nouveau éclata de rire, à mon plus grand étonnement. Je laisse malgré moi un léger sourire m'échapper.

- Si monstrueux, mais ma chère le Français l'on toujours été. Et voulez-vous bien me dire contre qui nous menons la guerre ?

- _Contre personne abrutit _; j'inspire un grand coup discrètement puis lui adresse un mince sourire, et si on évitait de mentir ?

- Eh bien milord, contre personne en particulier, bien sûr nous intervenons dans le Proche-Orient, mais peu ailleurs je le crains je finis ma petite scène en prenant une mine contrite.

- Et comment se porte la Transylvanie ? intervint Rackoczy.

La Transylvanie, eh bien je crois que ce n'est plus un pays, si ? Tiens en voilà un qui me pose une colle, Leslie serait pliée, et Do' heureux comme jamais. Bref, que répondre ? Je suis vaguement consciente que durant mon silence Rackoczy c'est mit à déblatéré tout un tas de chose concernant la Transylvanie et des _Kuruz_ ? C'est quoi des Kuruz ? Un peuple apparemment.

Eh bien improvisons...

- La Transylvanie se porte à merveille j'avance prudemment.

Un petit silence intervint, un silence qui ne dura pas longtemps car peu de temps après notre petit interrogatoire (parce que c'était bel et bien un interrogatoire) -Prune et le comte de Saint-Germains revinrent parmi nous. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lord Brompton pour retrouver sa langue.

- Cher comte se fût extrêmement divertissant, un jour, peut-être, me diriez-vous où vous trouvez vos acteurs, ils sont fort doués.

Oui, oui, nous sommes fort doué et nous en avons fort ras le cul d'être ici, à ne rien faire. Au moins durant mes escapades dans le temps je m'amusais. Mais là. Ma déesse que vais-je devenir ?

- Ravis que cela vous ai plus lui sourit le comte sombrement. Mais vous n'avez pas proposé une chaise à cette enfant ?

- Si fait, mais elle a refusé, les femmes d'aujourd'hui se prétendent assez bien portante pour rester debout, il semblerait que même de délicates enfants – tel que votre actrice – se plie à cette nouvelle règle.

Bla bla bla, si je tiens à rester debout c'est pour pouvoir m'enfuir si je le désire, ou bien pour ne pas me retrouver en positions de faiblesse _otuplyat._

- Oh oui, les femmes sont très surprenantes...

- Je suis navrés comte, mais nous nous devons de partir intervint -Prune.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr répète le comte me regardant dans les yeux.

Soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, je sens un froid glacial s'insinuer en moi, puis je sens une main, sur mon coup, qui sert, fort. Et qui me soulève de quelque centimètre au dessus du sol. _G__ovno__6_il a le pouvoir de télékinésie.

- _Je peux __resserrer__ à tout instant _l'entendis-je dire dans ma tête.

_Chertov__7_, il a aussi le pouvoir de télépathie. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Je ne comprend pas.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens la peur s'approcher de moi, pour me souffler ses mots afin de perdre mon contrôle. _« Du calme Shepher »_ me dit ma conscience _« Du calme, ne perd ni ton sens froid, ni ton calme. L'indifférence Shepher. L'indifférence »_ J'écoute ce que me dit pas conscience. Je me calme, tente de respirer.

Le comte de Saint-Germains ne me lâche pas du regard tandis que Lord Brompton parle seul puisque personne ne l'écoute du moins est-ce mon impression. Rackoczy est toujours installé dans le canapé, il nous observe le comte et moi, _otupluyat_, _otuplyat_ d'homme. -d'une-splendide-ligné m'observe aussi comme si j'avais quelque chose sur moi qui n'était pas normal. _« Non » _me souffle ma conscience _« Tu as juste une mains __q__ui t'enserre le cou pour te tuer, rien de grave »_ .

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, je me concentre sur le comte.

_[- Je ne sais pas quel rôle tu joues, jeune fille, ou si tu as d'ailleurs quelques importance. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que l'on contrevienne à mes règles. Simple avertissement. C'est compris ?]_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais durant son speech, je ne peux empêcher une rage folle me prendre l'âme. Peut-être est-ce les événements de ces derniers temps ? Peut-être est-ce la trahison de mon amie, suivi de celle de ma mère ? Peut-être est-ce les problèmes que je sens arriver tous en même temps ?

Je ne sais pas toujours étant, que je fais quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, quelque chose que je regretterai par la suite. Toujours est-il que je sens mon pouvoir se développer et aller à la rencontre du comte de Saint-Germains. Et sans le quitter des yeux je lance mon pouvoir afin que ma main invisible l'attrape à la gorge, et la lui serre avec force, il écarquille les yeux. Et je répond à sa provocation.

- _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement, ou si vous avez une quelconque importance dans mon avenir, mais sachez que je ne me laisse jamais mener, à la baguette et que jamais, on ne me donne d'ordre. JAMAIS. Je sais me défendre, et je n'hésiterais pas à vous régler votre compte._

Il m'observe toujours, mais ne me relâche pas, je lui fais quitter le sol, de façon à ce qu'il sente ce que ça fais, sans le lâcher du regard et sans l'emmener trop haut. Je le fusille du regard en le reposant au sol, quand je sens sa main me reposer lentement. Il garde cependant sa main serrer autour de mon cou.

- _Simple avertissement _ dis-je en serrant plus fort ma main._ J'ai entendu ce que vous aviez à me dire, vous avez entendu mes paroles. Nous sommes quitte. Maintenant relâcher moi _; finis-je le regard toujours noir.

Ce qu'il fait, aussitôt sa main disparu, je retire la mienne.

Nous sommes de retour dans la voiture, et nous retournons à Temple d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je suis silencieuse et j'observe la route sentant le regard de -Prune sur moi. Ça commence d'ailleurs sérieusement à m'agacer, je me tourne vers lui le défiant du regard.

- Quoi ? je fini par demander aigrement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu parlais onze langue différente fait-il simplement.

Je me détourne de lui. Ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demander je répond froidement. De plus j'en parle douze.

- Tu as dis onze au comte fit-il sans comprendre visiblement.

- Eh bien j'ai mentis.

Un nouveau silence s'installe j'espère que celui-ci va durer. Mais non il recommence à parler.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai dis au comte ?

Je me retourne pour le regarder, si il demande ça c'est que ça me concerne. Si ça me concerne ça peut m'atteindre. Si ça peut m'atteindre je vais péter un câble. Je le sais, mieux vaut ne pas savoir, _« Vraiment ? »_ me demande encore une fois ma conscience. Bon je veux savoir, mais je ne veux pas m'énerver.

Il me regarde attentivement. J'ai horreur qu'on me regarde attentivement.

- Eh bien je présume que tu lui as dis que je n'étais qu'une petite péquenaude ordinaire, qui ne vaut rien, et qui est tout à fait banal je répond en me détournant.

Je suis sûre que c'est ça qu'il a dit, que j'étais ordinaire. _Si seulement il savait,_ je me dis en mon fort intérieur.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est ce que j'ai dis ? s'insurge-t-il presque.

- Parce que tu l'as dis toi même, (enfin Charlotte te l'a dit), mis part faire tourner ma tante en bourrique que sais-je faire ? je demande sarcastiquement. Mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis je t'en pris, détrompe moi.

Il ne répond pas, je m'en doutais, ça veut tout dire.

- Je le savais je souffle en continuant à regarder l'extérieur de l'habitacle.

- Tu n'as pas fais grand chose pour me faire croire que Charlotte avait mentit fit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oh mais bon sang je craque là, j'aimerai réfléchir. Je n'ai rien à te prouver -d'une-splendide-ligné , tu penses ce que tu veux de moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peu bien me faire ? je demande sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je poursuit. Tu crois me connaître, grand bien te fasse. Tu crois que tu peux me juger sur des paroles rapporter, alors fais-le. Je m'en contre-fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux, crois que je suis une fille banale, crois que je suis une rebelle, une emmerdeuse. Mais tu ne me connais pas. Et ce n'est pas avec des aprioris que tu pourras prétendre me connaître, ou alors vente t'en mais ne le fais pas devant moi. Je ne me permet pas de te juger il me semble, alors pour l'amour de ma déesse fiche moi la paix avec ça pense ce que tu veux mais lâche moi la grappe ok !

Je termine en reprenant mon souffle et je remarque qu'il est stupéfait. Tant mieux. Peut-être que j'aurais réussi à le faire taire, je me tourne vers la fenêtre et constate que le chemin que nous n'empruntions pas le même chemin que tout à l'heure. Je mes ma rancune de côté, fronce les sourcils et émets mon hypothèse à voix haute.

- Nous ne sommes pas passé par là en arrivant ?

-te-connais-Charlotte-m'a-tout-raconté, se penche de mon côté, et regarde par la fenêtre.

- C'est Hyde Park il se penche au dehors cocher qu faites-vous nous devons aller à Temple.

La réponse du cocher me parvient difficilement.

- J'ai reçu ordre monsieur de vous emmener à l'entré Sud, vous y avez rendez-vous.

_Quoi ? _Bizarre.

Gideon donne l'ordre de s'arrêter, lorsqu'il se réinstalle dans l'habitacle je remarque qu'il est livide, il me jette un regard voulant paraître tranquille mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

- Qui lui a demander de nous emmener là-bas ? je demande lui faisant clairement comprendre que je sais de quoi il retourne.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il me doit des explications répond-il glacialement.

Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta, Gideon descendit et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu restes ici, je me charge des chevaux.

C'était un ordre sans équivoque.

Je m'apprête à y répondre négativement lorsque j'entends un son strident. Je reconnais ce son. Un coup de feu. _Oh non ! _

- Baisse la tête ! me hurle Gideon.

_Je sais comment réagir quand il y a des coups de feu_, j'en envie de lui dire. Mais je me tais. Je tente de comprendre ce qui se passe, si ils y en a plusieurs qui sont armés. Si il n'y a qu'un asseyant. C'est précisément à ce moment là que je regrette de ne pas avoir mon gilet par balle avec moi.

Je me redresse et sors la tête par la fenêtre, _« Ce qui est loin d'être une bonne idée »_ me réprimande ma conscience. Pas de danger, _tu vois,_ me dis-je en mon fort intérieur. Je sors de la voiture et entends enfin quelque chose, une fois au grand aire je me rend compte que la panique m'avais peu à peu gagner, mais le fait de pouvoir respirer me calme et me permet d'entendre des sons métalliques. Je regarde autour de moi pour remarquer que les sons proviennent de derrière la voiture. Là ou se trouve Gideon.

- Non... j'entends mon souffle disparaître dans le vent de ce mois de septembre.

Je contourne la voiture et constate que j'avais raison, Gideon est entrain de se battre seul contre quatre personnes armés. Je remarque au loin une quatrième qui arrive, il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul. Je me retourne et regarde autour de moi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas d'épée moi ? Je remarque au sol quelque chose de jaune, et je m'approche. Je constate avec horreur qu'il s'agit de notre conducteur le visage à moitié déchiqueté. Et un flash s'impose a moi : _Un homme grand au sol, un trou parfaitement rond sur son front, je le regarde avec horreur et satisfaction._ Non ! Je secoue la tête vivement, pas le temps pour ça, je remarque l'épée de notre conducteur et la prend.

Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre.

Je retourne de l'autre côté de la calèche et remarque que le quatrième homme c'est rapprocher de Gideon, mais il est dos à lui. Gideon ne va pas le voir. Non ! Je m'avance vers l'homme en inspirant un grand coup. Il faut que je fasse du bruit, Gideon doit savoir que je suis là. _« Mais si tu fais ça, tu vas aussi alerter l'autre »_ que faire ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis.

_Une bonne bagarre n'a jamais fait de mal.._

Je remarque une branche près de moi et marche volontairement dessus. La branche craque, le bruit se fait, l'homme se retourne et Gideon se redresse. L'homme me vois et me contemple abasourdi. Je penche la tête. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvais pas avoir plus ridicule qu'une redingote jaune canari, eh bien si, l'homme devant moi en possède une vert caca d'oie.

Je lui offre un magnifique sourire, et il s'approche de moi en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me tuer tu te goure mon gars.

Il s'approche de moi, encore et toujours plus près. Puis m'attaque, un coup à gauche un autre à droite. Des coups brusques qui le déséquilibre. Je feinte et pare les coups. Puis je me laisse guider par mon instinct, les coups se multiplient, et soudain je remarque que je l'ai touché. En pleine poitrine. J'ai gagné. Il est mort. Je ne m'attarde pas là dessus, et m'en vais aider Gideon avec les trois autres, j'ai encore envie de me battre, je n'avais pas fait ça à l'épée depuis si longtemps. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas risqué ma vie dans un combat. Je ne sais plus, mais je retrouve les sensations grisante que cela apporte.

Je m'avance donc vers les cinq hommes qui se battent. Je m'avance vers eux quand soudain Gideon pare l'un de leur coup, les expulse plus loin et se tourne pour m'attaquer. Lorsque je pare son coup et qu'il me regarde dans les yeux ils se rend compte de qui je suis.

- Gwendolyn ?

- Tu devrais me garder en vie encore un petit peu, qui sait ça peu servir.

Il s'apprête à me répondre, mais je le repousse sur le côté pour paré un coup d'un asseyant qui s'est relevé. Soudain je remarque que nos asseyant nous entoure, nous sommes au milieu d'une cage sans fin.

- Occupez-vous d'elle ordonna l'un d'entre eux. Nous nous occupons de lui.

- S'en prendre à une jeune fille, c'est lâche lui cria Gideon.

Je ne peux voir ce que fais l'autre mais je présume qu'il hausse les épaules indifférent. Les deux autres me regardent en souriant, à mon avis ils ont envie de s'amuser. _C'est ce qu'on va voir, _je ricane en mon fort intérieur. Je m'élance vers l'un d'entre eux pour laisser plus de place à Gideon.

Et je pare les coups, et ils m'attaquent, et feinte, et j'en touche un. Je l'épingle au sol, lui casse le bras avec un coup de pied, et lui arrache son épée, je me retourne vers l'autre. À nous deux maintenant. Au loin je vois Gideon qui se fait acculé contre la calèche. Je remarque que l'un des deux hommes qui se battaient contre lui est à terre la gorge ouverte.

Un coup d'épée me ramène à la réalité. Je suis en combat, je ne me laisse pas avoir, je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer. Je me bats.

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui attaque, je veux en finir, je veux rentrer engueuler les veilleurs leurs dire d'aller se faire foutre et de me fiche la paix. Je veux rentrer chez moi, dans ma campagne, retrouver ma Grand-Mère, mes cousins, mes cousines, mes oncles, mes tantes. Je veux dire à ma mère que je l'aime, embrassé mon frère, lire des histoires à ma sœur. Mais pour ça, il faut que je me batte. Je laisse mon épée me diriger un coup à gauche, un autre à droite, je vise les jambes une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis je vise la tête. Il ne s'y attend pas et mon épée viens se loger dans son cou. Il tombe à terre et suffoque.

Je me redresse en maudissant cette robe beaucoup trop lourde pour un combat. Je prend l'épée de mon adversaire, et me dirige pour aller aider Gideon qui est complètement acculé cette fois.

Il me voit arriver par derrière et écarquille les yeux. Il continu de se battre contre son adversaire quand je tapote l'épaule de celui-ci, il se retourne brusquement, je lui fiche une droite – bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien – et lui plante l'épée dans l'épaule gauche, avec son épée il a juste le temps de m'effleurer la joue avec son fleuret. Avant que je ne lui arrache.

Bon sang. Je suis animé par l'adrénaline et garde mes yeux rivé à ceux de l'homme. Il y a un silence qui ne peut que faire du bien après toute cette agitation. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Gideon et je remarque qu'il me regarde ahuri. Je me concentre sur l'homme.

- Qui vous a envoyé ici ? je demande froidement en recouvrant mon souffle.

Il ne répond pas.

- Répond ! j'ordonne en lui fichant mon poing dans le ventre. Qui vous a envoyé ici ? Qui vous a donné l'ordre de nous tuer ?

Il ne répond toujours pas. Exaspérée, je me tourne vers les hommes que j'ai abattu, puis je remarque que j'ai toujours une épée dans les mains. Je lâche l'épée et recule. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Oh ma déesse qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Je ressens le vertige devenu familier qui m'annonce mon prochain voyage. Je me retourne vers Gideon et j'ai juste le temps de constater qu'il est blesser avant de faire mon saut de retour.

J'atterris dans Hyde Park, heureusement dans un endroit pas trop fréquenté. Oh ma déesse. Je me laisse choir contre un arbre et me prend la tête dans mes mains. Oh ma déesse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

J'entends Gideon atterrir non loin de moi. Il ne dis rien pour l'instant.

J'ai la nausée, je sens mon ventre se tordre, je vas vomir.

Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas voyagé au XVIIIe siècle, je ne me suis pas battu contre des bandits, je n'en ai pas tuer trois. Dites-moi que c'est faux.

Je me redresse pour constater que Gideon m'observe les yeux flamboyant. _Oh non pas maintenant._

- Ne t'avise même pas de me crier dessus je murmure en le regardant.

- Tu es complètement folle ? Je t'avais dis de rester dans la voiture crie-t-il hors de lui.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à te parler je répond froidement.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je viens de tuer des gens. Encore.

- Ce que tu as fais reprend-il le souffle court. C'était totalement dangereux...

Je me redresse, il faut qu'on y aille, on va attirer l'attention. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir les remontrances de qui que ce soit.

Je quitte l'appuie de l'arbre et reviens sur le chemin en le snobant complètement.

-... Et très stupide aussi...

Je me stoppe, c'est moi qu'il traite de stupide là ? Je me retourne lentement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ce qui était stupide c'était d'aller rendre visite à votre cher comte je répond froidement. Ce qui était stupide c'était de suivre ma mère pour qu'elle m'amène jusqu'à vous. Ce qui était stupide c'était de mettre laisser faire ma voix monte et gronde comme un coup de tonnerre. Ce qui était complètement stupide c'était d'accepter de vous suivre. Alors oui, Gideon, je suis stupide, stupide de ne pas avoir su réagir au bon moment. Mais ce n'était pas stupide de te sauver la vie je crie cette fois, je suis a bout, fatiguée, lavée, j'ai des images dans la tête des images que je ne veux pas voire. Ce n'était pas stupide de risquer ma vie pour que toi même tu reviennes en un seul morceau ici. Alors à moins que tu ne dénigres autant ta propre vie, évite de me dire que j'ai été stupide de venir t'aider je tourne les talons.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire répond-il hargneusement.

Oh alors il veut qu'on se dispute ? Bien. _« Montre lui ce que tu vaut Shepher »_.

- Non bien sûr que non, tu avais vue le cinquième gars qui s'approchait par derrière, bien entendu. Tu n'étais également pas sur le point de lâcher lorsque j'ai tué le dernier homme ? Non bien sûr que non, sais tout.

- Je maîtrisais la situation, et arrête avec t'es ou -Ne-Sais-Quoi d'ailleurs.

- Oh par pitié tais-toi.

Et je m'en vais. Ras la casquette. Marre. Pas un merci rien. C'était bien la peine tiens, pas même un signe de reconnaissance.

Nous marchons silencieusement dans l'allée, côte à côte. Cet homme est impossible. Grr, je m'énerve rien que de pensée à lui.

Nous croisons sur notre chemin plusieurs personnes qui nous observe tels des bêtes de foire. _Shlyukah__8 _ qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve. De toute façon on ne va pas rentré à Temple comme ça en marchant, c'est trop loin. Je m'arrête soudain et mets la main dans mon décolleté.

- Gwendolyn ? Gideon se tourne vers moi et m'observe les yeux exorbités. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne lui répond pas et sors mon portable d'entre mes seins. Je le déverrouille et compose un numéro. La personne décroche à la seconde sonnerie.

- Emrick ?

- Gwenny, ça va ?

- Oui, est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher à la sortie sud d'Hyde Park ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là bas ?

- Emrick est-ce que tu peux oui ou non ? je demande exaspéré.

- Oui je peux mais je suis en voiture de patrouille.

- Parfait je t'attend à tout de suite.

Je raccroche, remets mon téléphone à sa place. Lorsque je redresse la tête Gideon m'observe. _Quoi encore ?_

- Tu avais ton téléphone avec toi ?

- Et alors ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le perdre ? s'exclame-t-il.

Il fait sans aucun doute référence à la bataille, soudain la bille me monte à la bouche. J'inspire profondément, en sentant mes yeux s'embuer de larmes. J'ai tué des gens. J'ai tué des gens et je suis en plein milieu de Hyde Park avec un sale type qui me fais tourner en bourrique. _Du calme Gwen, du calme... _

- Hey ! il s'approche de moi en remarquant mes larmes, dans l'intention évidente de me prendre dans ses bras..

- Ne me touche pas je murmure

Il ne m'écoute pas et murmure.

- Tout va bien, ça va passer.

- Ça va passer ? là s'en est trop. Ça va passer que je viens de tuer des hommes pour sauver ta putain de vie de merde. La putain de vie de merde d'un sale type qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de juger selon ses envies, de me donner des ordres. Ça va passer tu crois ? Toutes ma vie est foutu à cause de vous. De toi et de tes putains de veilleurs. Alors arrête de me dire que ça va passer. Et laisse moi tranquille je dis cette dernière phrase en m'extirpant de ses bras et seulement je remarque qu'il est blesser. Tu saigne je fais remarquer en me rapprochant et en inspirant un bon coup.

- Ça va aller, le va s'en charger.

Je hoche la tête et lui attrape le bras.

- Suis-moi.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'ouverture Sud je remarque qu'Emrick n'est pas encore là.

- Assied-toi je dis à Gideon.

Curieusement il obtempère. Je me penche pour observer la plaie qu''il a au bras. Ça ne m'a pas l'air trop grave, mais il faut quand même désinfecter. Je me redresse et regarde la rue, soudain je remarque une voiture de police qui s'arrête non loin de nous. Emrick sort du véhicule.

- Lève-toi j'ordonne à Gideon. Suis moi dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

- Gwen ! Tout va bien ? demande Emrick quand nous approchons de lui.

- Ça va passer je répond, je me tourne vers Gideon qui m'observe avec un petit sourire. Gideon, je te présente Emrick je tourne vers Emrick. Emrick voici Gideon, un camarade de théâtre.

Sans plus de cérémonie je fous Gideon à l'arrière et je me mets à l'avant.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêter le théâtre ? demande Emrick en s'engageant sur la route.

- Mum trouve que je n'ai pas assez d'occupation je dis en me penchant en avant cherchant la boite de secoure sous le siège, lorsque je l'ai je me redresse. J'ai préféré ça plutôt que de reprendre des cours de solfège, et puis ça évite d'être chez Lady Arista, avec Glenda et Charlotte.

- Tu devrais respecter ta tante, ta cousine, ainsi que ta Grand-Mère Gwen me reproche-t-il.

- Je les respecte suffisamment pour avoir la décence de ne pas leur infligé ma présence je marmonne en cherchant l'alcool à 90. De toute façon je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je suis obligé de vivre avec elles je me tourne vers Gideon. Enlève ta chemise on va commencer à désinfecter la plaie.

- Ça va le peut...

- Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plaît.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Vous êtes réellement blessé ?

- On a croisé des jeunes avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang je répond en me penchant en arrière constatant que Gideon avait enlever la chemise je commence à tapoter la plaie avec l'alcool, il inspire brusquement. Désolée dis-je sincèrement.

- Je vous emmène où ? demande Emrick après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquels je nettoyais la plaie de Gideon.

- À Temple je répond simplement.

Je me retourne pour regarder devant moi. Bon au moins la plaie de Gideon n'est pas trop grave.

Le silence se fait dans l'habitacle et nous poursuivons notre route jusqu'à Temple en silence.

_Voici donc la fin du chapitre 2, l'un des plus que j'ai jamais écrit (24 pages quand même), donc voilà, laisser des avis bisous.._

1 _Mudak_ : Connard

2_ Dorogoy_ : Chéri

3 : Je ne suis pas raciste, mais il paraît que ce sont les chinois qui voyagent le plus

_Parole_ : Prononcer en Français

4 _Otuplyat_ : Abrutit

µ : Par la voiture j'entends une calèche ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

5 Rogatyy : Cornu (il s'agit d'un personnage important pour les peuples Wicca et Cherokee, normalement il s'agit d'un personnage de légende gentil, cependant, dans ma fiction, il sera méchant.)

**Parole : **Prononcer en Allemand

**_Parole _**; Prononcer en Latin

_**Parole **_: Prononcer en Tibétain

6 _Govno_ : Merde

7 _Chertov _: Bordel

8 _Shlyukah_ : Putain


End file.
